Nuestro destino, nuestro amor
by krlavrita-senpai
Summary: Soul un chico rico tiene un grave accidente, Maka una linda chica está enferma del corazón, estas dos historias se unen con el hilo rojo del destino en un hospital… será que es el comienzo de un nuevo amor…(ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC NO SOLO EN LA COMUNIDAD SINO TAMBIÉN EN MI VIDA XD JEJE BUENO PUES SI LES GUSTA ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS)


Soul un chico rico tiene un grave accidente, Maka una linda chica está enferma del corazón, estas dos historias se unen con el hilo rojo del destino en un hospital… será que es el comienzo de un nuevo amor…

**SOUL EATER ES POR ATSUSHI OKUBO J (ojalá fuera mío pero la vida es injusta jeje okno)**

Capitulo 1: El día del accidente

Soul es un chico rico de 16 años, albino con dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón y ojos color carmesí, un chico cool.

Eran alrededor de 9:00 p.m. y Soul iba en su convertible azul rey del año, para ser un adolescente respetaba las reglas de manejo, los motivos principales era que como era menor edad tenía que ser cuidadoso con las infracciones y el segundo Wess su hermano mayor le había inculcado muy bien algunos valores.

Pasó por una calle del sentido contrario al que iba y vio la gran cantidad de gente que había en esta (al parecer esa noche tenían un evento en algunos locales de la calle). Doblo en la siguiente cuadra, esta no estaba saturada de gente y no había más autos, se detuvo pues el semáforo indico el color rojo; mientras esperaba que el color cambiara vio que un camión iba extraño, al fijarse bien el conductor tenía una lata de cerveza en la mano y estaba semidormido, lo peor era que se dirigía a la calle donde la gente estaba aglomerada, sin pensarlo Soul piso el acelerador de su auto yendo a un impacto seguro con el camión pero era su vida o la de decenas, tal vez centenas.

-No, no, no, no- iba diciendo a sí mismo para alcanzar el camión- adiós- dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa triste…y

¡BAMMM!

El albino puso su auto frente al camión para detener su marcha, con la velocidad que tenía el camión el convertible azul se hizo "añicos ", el vehículo salió disparado dando vueltas apenas se distinguía la figura del chico, por suerte llevaba el cinturón de seguridad y el capote del coche, lo que impidió que Soul saliera proyectado.

Dolor, nauseas, dificultad para respirar y más, mucho más dolor fue lo que Soul sintió al recibir el impacto, no duro mucho ya que perdió la conciencia casi al instante, su muerte llegó, o eso creyó él porque de milagro seguía vivo al momento de que llego la ambulancia.

Maka, una chica de 16 años, tímida pero alegre, con el cabello color arena, ojos jade y piel clara; desde su nacimiento a vivido con una enfermedad en su corazón que le ha prohibido hacer varias cosas, muchas de las cuales eran en las que más interés tenía Maka así que cuando le dieron la opción de operarse para mejorar su estado, ella accedió inmediatamente.

-Maka lista para ir al hospital- dijo su mamá.

-¡Si!, estoy más que lista- contestó Maka muy animada.

-Bueno, entonces si ya empacaste tus cosas, te estaré esperando en el auto.

-Ok, no tardo, solo dame cinco segundos.

-Está bien- resopló su madre.

Después de pasar cinco minutos en lugar de cinco segundos, Maka bajo con una mochila en la cual llevaba sus cosas para el tiempo que estuviera internada en el hospital, ya que antes de la operación tenían que hacerle muchas pruebas y después de eso descansar una semana para la cirugía, más la recuperación posterior, uff su estadía en el hospital no iba a ser para nada corta.

Llegaron al hospital, eran alrededor de las 8:00 a.m., todo estaba tranquilo, las enfermeras instalaron a Maka en su cuarto que era compartido pero por el momento no existía compañero así que tendría esa habitación para ella sola. En la tarde iniciaron con la primera prueba, la segunda duro un poco más, eran alrededor de 9:30 p.m. mientras esperaba en el pasillo escuchó el fuerte ruido de la sirena de una ambulancia.

-Seguramente un accidente- susurró en tono fúnebre.

Escuchó el ruido de ruedas, doctores gritando cosas en una jerga que ella no comprendía; entonces vio algo que jamás desearía volverlo a hacer. Un chico aparentemente de su edad, con vendajes en la cabeza, el rostro cubierto de sangre, una mascarilla cubriendo su rostro, iba en la camilla directamente hacia la sala de operaciones, no se atrevió a ver su cuerpo pues por el rostro preocupado de los doctores y la innumerable cantidad de sangre, sabía que no sería para nada agradable. Esta impresión causo que Maka se comenzara a sentir un poco mal.

-Bueno Maka eso es todo-dijo su doctor a cargo acercándose a ella- ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Si, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, ¿ya puedo ir a mi cuarto?-respondió Maka recuperándose lentamente del shock.

-Claro, hemos terminado por hoy, así que lo mejor será que descanses.

Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, pensaba en la vida del pobre chico que iba en aquella camilla, no sabía porque pero había sentido una conexión con él, ni siquiera lo conocía pero por un momento sintió una gran preocupación por su estado; tal vez solo era porque se veía de su misma edad, les quedaba mucho por disfrutar a ambos, ella bien sabía lo que era estar limitada en sus acciones, no era agradable vivir así.

Un accidente o una enfermedad era lo peor que les podía pasar a su edad.


End file.
